A Little Bit Different
by Scribbles and Such
Summary: She Left For Another Hospital When She Was 8, And Is Alive By Mere Chance. Things Got Dark For Him When She Left, And He's Alive Because Of An Old Friends' Return. NaLu, Dark For A Portion Of The Fic.*TRIGGER WARNING, I'LL TELL YOU WHEN* Rating May Go Up. High school AU. OOC at times.
1. Guess Who

The two eight-year-old children lay in a bed, within a beige colored room. The bed wasn't a normal bed, but rather a hospital bed. The girl wasn't a normal girl, but rather a hospital patient. Today wasn't a normal day, but rather, the day she was leaving him.

They were both crying; the boy trying hard not too, but failing. They were supposed to be together forever, she was going to marry him and they would have a big happy family and adopt a blue cat, and name him "Happy" because of the fact that was what they were going to be. It sounded cheesy, but it meant everything to them both. Instead of that though, she was snuggled up against him, her blonde hair in his face as the smell of strawberries and vanilla wisped through his nose. Salty tears covered the sheets on the bed.

He knew that he shouldn't be crying he wasn't the one that had a twenty percent chance of survival, but man, it hurt _so_ much. She was all he had, his mother and father had passed away when he was three, leaving him in the care of his drug-addict uncle who probably wasn't going to live past the age of sixty.

"Natsu," The tiny girl sniffled, all the medicinal drugs stunting her growth "P-promise me, that when I come back, we'll be in love and you won't ever leave me" Her tears were now bleeding through his shirt. His body stiffened, she sounded so sure about coming back, even though her parents told both of them she probably wouldn't live past the age of ten.

"I promise, you're irreplaceable Luce, you're the prettiest, I like-like you, and that is saying a _lot_" The salmon-haired boy told her; she giggled at the last part. He'd give the world to see her smile more often, but most of the time she was crying and depressed, which he hated more than his uncle.

"Okay pinkie" She smirked.

"It's not pink, it's salmon, my hair is salmon colored, pink is more girly, salmon is for guys!" He fought back. She almost burst into tears of laughter because of his shenanigans.

"Whatever you say, pinkie" She giggled, but before he could reply, she pecked him on the lips and grinned in satisfaction when she saw his face was redder than a cherry.

'Lu-chan's got a boyfriend, Lu-chan's got a boyfriend!" The small blunette girl squealed.

"Levy-chan! W-were you guys here this whole time!" The chocolate-eyed girl stammered, now herself blushing a darker shade of red than a ripe strawberry. She hid her face in the poorly made hospital pillow, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Payback's a female dog, isn't it" Natsu smirked, getting a snicker out of Gajeel and Gray.

"Lucy, we're all going to miss you, so please, don't forget about us" Gray sniffled, he and the tiny girl had met through Natsu, and got surprisingly close, they could pull off being siblings if their pigmentation wasn't so different.

"Lucy dear, the helicopter is here and waiting to take you to the Cancer Center in Veronica, we have to go" An older-looking version of Lucy spoke, who was actually her mother.

"All right mom" She sighed, going over to her nightstand and grabbing a small stuffed-bunny.

"Oi! Bunny-girl, want me to keep pinkie over there out of trouble"

"You'd really do that"

"Yup."

"Oh, wow. Thanks Gajeel!" She exclaimed hugging him, then running back over to Natsu and giving him another peck on the lips. There were a few "awe's" and "ew's" from the group, but after that they got together as a bunch and had a group hug. And that was when everybody started crying again.

"Guys! Please don't cry, I promise I'll be fine!"

"Lucy, we have to go, now." Her father, Jude Heartfillia's voice boomed.

"I promise, you guys," She said walking off hand in hand with her father.

* * *

An obnoxious beeping noise was heard from her nightstand right beside her. She groaned and chucked the object across the room followed by a loud squeal.

"Sorry Plue!" She exclaimed. Yes, she had just hit her pet Chihuahua with her digital alarm clock; that's just great.

Today was her first day back at a real school in over eight years. She had insisted on coming back to Magnolia instead of going to a school in Veronica, since she had promised her friends all those years ago. She knew they had probably forgotten by now, but a tiny part of her kept telling her they still remembered, so she stuck to her instincts and came back here.

The girl had short hair; a boy cut, and had chocolate brown eyes that harbored sorrow in them. She sat herself up and reached over beside her bed, grabbing her prosthetic leg and pulling it on and adjusting it to the correct comfort. Lucy pulled herself off the bed and over to her wardrobe that held her clothing.

Digging through the clothing, she managed to find _something _decent to wear, it was a plain pair of jean shorts, some opaque black and purple striped tights, a tank top that said "Hot Mess" on the front, and some neon green, bulky, Osiris sneakers, which were extremely comfy to her surprise.

The teen stripped down out of her pink pajamas and pulled on a bra, then after her shirt, then tights, and shorts, and finally the shoes. She stomped off to the bathroom, still desperately trying to get one of her sneakers onto her foot. The pink toothbrush sat in its cup silently; she then picked it up and ran it under the cold sink water. After that, she smeared mint toothpaste onto the object and stuck it in her mouth, vigorously scrubbing away for two minutes give or take.

She then quickly ran a hairbrush through her hair and stuck a purple beanie over it. The blonde quickly hopped down the stairs and grabbed a granola bar off the table the maid had set out

"Thanks Ms. Virgo!" She hollered, hopping out the door grabbing her backpack on her way and speed walking toward the bus stop. The large yellow vehicle got there about five minutes after she had arrived, the blonde quickly hopped on, having slight difficulty with the steep stairs of the bus. Lucy then walked to the middle of the bus and sat down in an empty row, pulling her cellphone out of her pocket to check the time, it read "7:18" She'd still have time to befriend somebody to show her around the school. It was mid-term and it wasn't easy making friends who weren't out of full pity with a fake leg. She sighed and decided that thinking about that right now maybe wasn't the best option.

The bus halted to a stop and all the students started to rush off, which meant they'd arrived at the school. She quickly stood up and followed them; carefully climbing down the three steps and then following the hordes' of teenagers to the large school, so this was _Fiore Academy_, huh. It was a nice school, a lot nicer than the small room she was consolidated in for years. Lucy waltzed into the school, looking a hell of a lot happier than most people in the vicinity. The blonde immediately found the principal's office and was greeted by a miserable woman who looked to be around 60 or so.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, I'm new here and need to pick up my schedule" She spoke politely, smiling almost creepily. "Thanks"

"Go away, I hate you teenagers and you humans," The woman grunted, beckoning for the girl to leave.

"Bitchy much" Lucy cursed under her breathe, rolling her eyes at the older woman's notion. She walked around a bit until she managed to find her locker. It was located in a dark area of the school, no classrooms were located there, only empty closets. The blonde threw her things carelessly into her locker and walked off to her homeroom with few things in hand, her phone, her schedule, her pencil case, and a binder filled with lined paper.

She plopped herself down in the fourth row in her homeroom. It was close to the front, but not all the way up front either. A few minutes passed and a bell rung, signaling for them to be in their homeroom by now. Two boys threw themselves into the room, one having raven hair, and the other salmon.

The teacher sighed, he hated his job "All right class, we have a new student, would you mind coming to the front of the class and introducing yourself" Mr. Conbolt spoke. She pushed herself up from her chair and walked up to the front of the class.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you all" She smiled, giving a slight wave to the class.


	2. Maybe Not

"I'm telling you guys correctly, she's back!" The raven-haired boy explained to the rest of the group. Him and his friend had seen somebody who they thought was dead for years, was actually alive.

Lucy leaving; Natsu being affected the most, affected everyone in the group. His uncle had started to abuse him more than he had before when he was around 12, both verbally and physically. He never thought he was good enough because of this, he became very quiet and secretive, and nobody knew what he was doing.

To this day, only one person knew what he did to himself, Lissana. She had found out by mere mistake. The girl was teasing him about something ad decided to steal one of his rubber bracelets to make him chase her around to get them back. She ended up seeing his cuts and scars, causing him to have a mental breakdown and confess everything to her. He made her promise not to tell anyone, and she agreed as long as he promised to not; or at least try to stop harming himself.

Nobody else knew about this, but the others noticed the two were very close and decided themselves that they were dating. Natsu rubbed the inside of his shoulder, recalling the memories. He hated lying to Lisanna, but recently, he'd hated himself more.

"Natsu! We saw her didn't we?" Gray asked confusedly, hoping he didn't just dream or hallucinate it. He tapped him on the shoulder causing the boy to wince slightly at the touch.

"Oh, um, yeah we did" He replied quietly.

"Jeez Natsu, I thought you'd be the one who was most excited about this, you being the closest to her when you were younger" Gajeel spoke to the pink-haired boy. The piercing covered male had know him for a while, and he had gotten quieter and quieter over the years, and recently, he had been refusing to scrap with him. All in all, Gajeel was worried about his long-time friend and wanted to know what was going on with pinkie.

"Yeah, well, I don't know. I'm going to go I'm not in the mood to talk right now" Natsu sighed, picking up his lunch tray and walking over to the trash can to throw away his left-over food. Over the months his appetite had gotten smaller and smaller until he really didn't eat anymore. He knew it wasn't healthy for him, but if he ate too much it would just come right back up.

The hallway he walked down was dark; it led to the staircase to the roof. Natsu went there he was either in a very dark state of mind or needed some fresh air. Right now felt like the first one. Yes, he had friends who cared for him as if they were family, but he didn't even know what family felt like, unless family felt like the devil himself, because if so, he definitely knew what family felt like.

He trotted up the steep, restricted access, stairs, and his seemingly large feet making a patting sound on the tile. The door creaked as he opened it, _"unlocked"_ he usually had to unlock it when he came up here. That meant either one of two things one, he forgot to lock it the last time he was up here and was fucked because the teachers and principal probably found out, or two somebody else was up there.

"God fucking dammit!" The girl cursed, falling down backwards in defeat, tears of anger seeping from her eyes. She immediately ripped a hole in her tights and ripped the rest of the fabric off. Her hands gripped the prosthetic leg and pried it off, throwing it over the roof fence and it landing god knows where. The blonde hobbled over to the fence, struggling to pull herself up and over the heightened fence.

"Dammit! Why me, why fucking me! Does god hate me! Does he think this is fucking amusing! Because it isn't, it's fucking bullshit!" She screeched, letting her body fall back onto the gravel covered roof, throwing her fists down roughly and bursting into a fit of sobs.

"Lucy?" Natsu's voice rasped. He was stunned at this to say the least. For all this time he thought she was dead, not that she _wanted _to be dead.

"N-Natsu" The girl squinted, thinking her eyes were deceiving her. Maybe it was brain cancer, maybe god decided to make her suffer even more then she already had, just fucking great!

"Lucy, it's me, Natsu, from when we were younger" He said approaching her slowly, as if she were a bomb just waiting to blow up.

"How's life been for you, any near death experiences?" She asked sarcastically, not expecting him to say anything. She had a dark sense of humor now. Lucy Heartfillia sported the "_I don't give a fuck"_ attitude. She was supposed to be dead in the ground, either as ashes or locked away in a coffin. Instead, she was living miserably trapped in high school, Earthland's hell.

"" that left Lucy in shock, she didn't expect that from happy-go-lucky Natsu Dragneel, for three years he was the light of her life, and it seemed that light had gone out.

"Well I guess we're in the same boat now" She joked, finally noticing he had sat himself down next to her. "I'm guessing that you noticed my nub. It's kinda ugly, but it's me" Lucy told him, lightly throwing her body against him.

"Why are you doing this, Luce?" The salmon-haired enigma asked curiously, partially unaware why she was doing this.

"Because we need to re-get to know each other and this, this is a good start" She told him, laying her head down on his shoulder and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. He placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering some words to her as she drifted to sleep.

"I missed you"

* * *

"Why the fuck is there a prosthetic leg in the courtyard?" A piercing covered muscular male announced, his red-eyes full of confusion.

"Gajeel! Language" A tiny blunette said firmly, slapping his arm as she did so.


	3. Friends?

Lucy took a deep breath in, the smell of burnt toast and freshly cut grass permeated her nostrils. Oh how that scent drove her crazy. She quickly snapped back into reality, realizing she was cuddled up to the one and only Natsu Dragneel on the roof of their school. The blonde pulled her smartphone out of her pocket and clicked the home button; it was one thirty.

A small moan escaped her throat as she stretched her arms out, hearing a couple of bones crack in the process. She adjusted her shirt, which had gotten a bit bunched up while she was sleeping and then she remembered what she had done.

"Fuck" Lucy spoke aloud. She had just remembered about chucking her prosthetic over the high fence and now there was a good probability that some dipshit teenager took the damn thing.

"Mhmm, Lucy, what time is it?" The salmon-haired male grunted, his voice sounded like a low rumble. She rolled her eyes at his antics and started to speak

"Well, since I threw my prosthetic leg over the fence, I can't really get, well, anywhere" The blonde mumbled. She was not a person who liked getting help from others, she was independent person who liked; no loved, her space.

"Well then-" Natsu spoke loudly, pushing himself off the ground and dusting gravel off of his butt "-I guess I'm carrying you!" He said enthusiastically. The male swooped her off of her bottom and held her in his arms; bridal style. Lucy was now sitting in his arms, her head dangling over as she stared at the ground, counting the pebbles as he walked. She started to get nauseous and realized counting the pebbles on the ground wasn't the best idea.

"Natsu, how about you just have me put my arm around your shoulder and that way you don't have to carry me," Lucy suggested. This wasn't a pleasant experience for her and it was annoying to feel so useless.

"But it's quicker this way Luce" He spoke smoothly, picking up his speed a little bit.

"Natsu, what time do classes get released?"

"Oh, that's easy, at two!"

"Shit."

"Ummm"

"Run. Run as fast as you can and don't look back until we get away from these cursed hallways"

"Whatever you say Luce" He grinned, turning around and bolting toward a different hallway. This hallway was dark and mysterious. The sounds of the plumbing system could be heard, in fact, that was the only thing that could be heard; besides their breathing of course.

"Natsu, are we even _allowed _down this hallway?" Lucy asked him, slightly panicked about what was down at the end of this hallway and where he was taking her.

"Relax Luce, the gang and I hang out down here all the time" Natsu shrugged, he figured she'd be fine with it. Nobody ever came down this hallway anymore; it was just a bunch of abandoned lockers and empty classrooms. The school had shrunken in size significantly, due to the fact that there was another school opened in the town. This corridor was _technically_ off limits and the door to the entryway had been locked, though he and his friends had managed to pry it open every time they wanted to go there.

Muffled voices were heard in a classroom that was dimly lit. A large grin surfaced itself onto Natsu's face, as he knew exactly whose voices they were. The dimly lit room wasn't their usual meeting classroom, so he knew this had to be good.

"Are you sure this is okay, not telling them about… us"

"It's fine. Do they really need to know, it's our business after all"

"Well yeah bu-" The female speaking made a small 'squeak' noise and then started… moaning.

"Natsu-" Lucy said hopping onto her foot "-We're going now" She huffed. If there was one thing that disgusted her more than her own father was intimate relation in public space. The blonde wrapped an arm around Natsu's shoulder and started hopping along with him as he walked slowly, making sure she was able to keep up without injuring herself.

"Here we are!" The male exclaimed, whipping open the dusty iron door revealing a group of tens who looked like they were playing go fish, which were now staring at them.

Lucy awkwardly chuckled, oh how this was going to be interesting. She didn't know half these people and the ones that she did know; she hadn't seen for years and were probably extremely different by now.

"Lu..cy?" A male with raven-hair asked quietly. Nobody really recognized the girl she looked so… different.

"Yeah, that's me" She spoke a bit rudely. Honestly, she didn't mean to be rude, but she didn't talk to a lot of people when she was in the hospital, so it was a really bad habit.

"Lu-chan! You're back!" A tiny blue-haired girl exclaimed, running over to the girl and wrapping her arms around her.

"Hey, um, look. I'm sorry to ruin this 'sentimental' moment, but, we need to know if you've seen a prosthetic leg" Natsu spoke aloud, disrupting the rest of the people trying to introduce themselves and things like that.

"Oh, so that was bunny girls'. Gihi…whoops!" Gajeel muttered under his breath.

"What did you do with it Gajeel. I need the damn thing to WALK." The blonde demanded. Her dad would kill her if the thing was broken or dirty, so basically she was screwed.

"Gihi, well, you see. The thing was kind of in my way so it may or may not be in the middle of the courtyard pond"

"You're fucking kidding me Gajeel. I swear to god if you aren't you won't be waking up tomorrow morning"

"How about I go get it for you, I mean it isn't _that _big of a d-" The piercing covered teen was saying before getting tackled by the girl.

"Gajeel, I swear to god, if I don't get the damn thing back by the end of the day and my father finds out, I will kill you with my bare hands" She hissed, her hands holding his collar violently. Lucy then calmly got off him and sat herself down on the ground in defeat, causing Gajeel's eyes to pop out of his head in surprise.

"Well, Lucy. How has life been?" A scarlet-haired female asked her politely, she was eating a piece of strawberry cheesecake contently.

"I'm obviously not in my grave, so that's that, though my leg is gone, I think it's ash now. Do they cremate severed body parts? Whatever, it's dead to me so I'm going with that it's ash" Lucy spoke, shrugging her shoulders at the last part. "So, anyways, who's the couple in the closet?"

It was going to be a long afternoon…


	4. Not A Chapter, important though

**So, this isn't an update. But I have a question for you guys. **

**Do you want me to continue this story? **

**I'm posting this up on a few of my fanfictions because it seems nobody is reading them. If nobody is reading them I would rather use the ideas to write original novels instead of fanfiction. Could you either review or PM me if you actually want this continued.**

**I'm considering discontinuing multiple of these if I don't get feedback**

**~Scribbles~**


End file.
